A rocking type exercising apparatus for providing a user with an exercising effect similar to a horse riding is an easy-to-use exercising apparatus that is widely used among users of various generations from children to elderly persons and is spread to general households as well as rehabilitation purpose medical facilities. Examples of the conventional rocking type exercising apparatus are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 3394890 and Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2001-286578.
Japanese Patent No. 3394890 discloses a prophylactic training apparatus for lumbago that can realize rhythmical rocking motions using a parallel mechanism having a leeway of movement in six different directions or the like. Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2001-286578 discloses a balance training apparatus that can realize a forward/backward rocking motion and a leftward/rightward rocking motion using a motor and a link.
The intensity and ratio of the loads applied to different body regions of a user during the rocking motion of a movable unit varies with the posture and speed of the movable unit. With the conventional apparatuses, however, there is no way for the user to know the nature of load applied to a specified body region before the user actually undergoes and empirically feels the rocking motion by exercising himself/herself.